


Forever and always

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I wrote this in class, angsty shit, im sorry, made me cry while writing, triggering af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: angsty oneshot i wrote in class. TRIGGERING. i cried and i wrote the damn thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING THIS WILL BE TRIGGERING! Kudos and comments would be great

_phil,_

_If you're reading this i'm sorry._

_I couldn't fight the monsters anymore._

_I know you did all you could to help me beat them but this time they won._

_Thank you for staying with me all those nights and through all the existential crisis, All the ups and downs._

_You have seen all of me the good and the bad and you stayed and i'm so sorry i had to leave._

_I love you phil, i have for years._

_I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me so i never told you._

_All i ever wanted is for you to be happy and loved and to have a good life and i knew you couldn't have those things with me._

_I hope you can find someone who you can love and have a good life with._

_Just know that being with you was the most fun ive ever had._

_you will forever be the best thing to ever happen to me._

_I love you my brave lion and i hope that i’ll get to see you again someday when the monsters can't take me away._

_Then we can be together forever and always._

_Dan_

 

Phil clutched the note he’d read a thousand times over and glanced down from the side of the bridge he was standing on at the river rushing below him and sighed.

“I love you to bear,Ill be there soon” he paused“then we can have our Forever and always”

he turned his head and took in the sights around him for the last time

Then he jumped.

 


	2. Dans story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i chose to write the dans side of the story. its before he wrote the note and a little bit after. iw will explain some things in the first chapter so pay attention!

Tears streamed down dan's face as he sat in bed.

the monsters were trying harder tonight and it was bad.

Why can't phil love him, he thought,

why can't i fight the monsters anymore, 

why am i even here anymore! His thoughts shouted at him. 

  “There's no point”.dan whispered as he got up and walked to his desk.

He pulled out a paper and a pen and began to write. 

I'm sorry phil,he thought. I wish we could be together but i have to go. 

Dan folded the note and put it on the table.

”I'm sorry” he whispered.

He put on the outfit he wore the first time he met phil then walked out of the flat. 

He walked for about an hour to a bridge he knew of that people rarely used anymore.

It was beautiful, especially at night, the stars were bright and the trees seemed to glow in their light.

He pulled himself up onto the railing so he was standing on the edge.

Dan looked around him,

he looked at the sky,

the stars,

the trees,

the river rushing below him,

all for the last time.

 “I give up” ,

he said to the monsters in his head,

”you win” he cried.

Dan looked down at the river 

took a deep breath,

Tears where rushing down his cheeks.

“Goodbye”

he whispers through the tears.

Then he jumped.


End file.
